


Taco Hell

by breyfree, panboi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunkenness, M/M, Manager!Levi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Taco Bell, Taco Bell AU, first time drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panboi/pseuds/panboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has just turned twenty-one, and how does he decide to celebrate, by going to a club with his friends of course! But while Marco and Connie are preoccupied, he sneaks away to try to get some food. Unfortunately for Levi, the place that Jean decides to terrorize is the Taco Bell that he is the manager of. Taco Bell AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/133703102332/taco-hell-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

> **Summary:** Jean has just turned twenty-one, and how does he decide to celebrate, by going to a club with his friends of course! But while Marco and Connie are preoccupied, he sneaks away to try to get some food. Unfortunately for Levi, the place that Jean decides to terrorize is the Taco Bell that he is the manager of. Taco Bell AU.
> 
> **Written By:** Em and Brey

Jean stood at the bar, his first drink in his hand. The glass was slick from the drink it contained. 

“You ready for your first taste of adulthood?” Connie asked, wrapping a lazy arm around his friend’s shoulders. 

“I don’t think this would qualify as his ‘first taste of adulthood’,” Marco interjected. “I still think Jean should have his first drink at home, where we can watch him.”

“Lighten up,” Connie laughed as he encouraged Jean to down his drink as quickly as possible. “Alcohol kinda tastes like shit at first, so just drink it as fast as you can.” Jean nodded, and took one last nervous glance at the glass before squeezing his eyes shut and tipping it back.  

Jean was surprised at how tolerable it was. Connie had made it sound like it would taste like a mix between cough syrup and cleaning supplies. 

“Another for my friend here!” Connie called to the bartender as Jean slammed the glass down on the table with just a little less force than needed to break it.

As the night continued, Jean and Connie continued to get more and more buzzed while Marco stayed sober to be their driver and caretaker. Connie and Jean bounced between the dance floor and the bar until Connie decided to go to the bathroom. 

“I’ll walk you there,” Marco sighed.

“I can go to the bathroom by myself!” Connie slurred defiantly, and just as he began walking in the direction of the bathroom, he stumbled and would have fallen had Marco not caught him. 

“Of course, you can, I’m just going to help okay?” Marco explained soothingly. Connie begrudgingly obliged and they were off. “Stay right there, Jean.” Marco ordered before they left.

Jean stood in his spot obediently for a couple of minutes, but began to wander as he noticed his stomach rumbling.   
He walked out of the club and looked around for a place to eat. He spotted a Taco Bell not far away and began his voyage for some food.

Friday nights were the busiest, and Monday mornings, too when Taco Bell began to serve breakfast. The fast food restaurant was located near a university so it was a hotspot for young adults to eat and hang out in. People bustled in and out of the place in herds, or pairs, or solo. Some came so frequently that a few of the employees made friends with them and found out they shared classes together back in the university.

Levi navigated through the kitchen like a seasoned commander through yet another battlefield. It was nearing midnight, the busiest peak, and orders were flying like gnats from the drive-through and the four opened registers at the front. 

Despite his short stature, Levi had an ironclad authority about him that none of the employees dare question or challenge. When Levi clocked in as the manager in charge for that shift, many of the employees stopped their tomfoolery they had with their previous manager whose own authority was like soap.

"Dawn, take over the drive-through orders while Vik gets this fucker's riduculous order," Levi ordered to a blond girl who nodded and placed on the headset. "Nathan, Hector, help Vik. _My god._ That fucker better pay for this stupidshit order." 

Sometimes university students ordered the most riduculous orders which Levi came to discover happened around this time the longer he worked at Taco Bell.

'This fucker' had ordered five Taco Party Boxes, each box containing twelve tacos which made a total of fucking sixty. And it cost fifty bucks plus tax.

"At least they didn't order drinks," Farlan, the assitant manager, offered but Levi waved him off to also help with the sixty taco order.

" _Uh, Levi!_ Uhm, can you help me over here?" Dawn called nervously across the kitchen. Levi quickly moved towards her and asked her what was wrong. "Here, why don't you listen to this customer?" She handed him the headset which he placed on his head in suspicion.

Jean could hear several cars honking behind him, and even more people yelling at him, but the alcohol had mellowed his senses to the point that all he was focused on was his objective of obtaining food.

“Hello, what can I get for you?” A girl asked sweetly.

“Can I h’v a McFlurry and sm fries?” Jean asked, fiddling with his finger nails absently.

“ _Wh-what?_ ” She asked, startled by his request. “I’m sorry sir, can you repeat that please?"

“Mcflurry an’ fries?” Jean was starting to notice how uncoordinated his speech was becoming. 

“Please wait a moment,” The sound of her calling to someone sounded through the speaker faintly.

“Hello, welcome to Taco Bell, how may I help you?” A boy’s voice answered this time with a forced warmth 

“Hey, so I jst’ wan' a mcfurry an' sm fries- wait, fuck-“ Jean tried to explain, but was cut off before he could correct himself. He could nearly feel the agitation radiating through the speaker.

"Sir. This is _Taco Bell_." Levi gritted. It seemed like every time it was his shift that the drunks decided to come out and bring havoc to his fast food restaurant. "The neare-"  
" _Yah_. Can I git er mcfarry an' flies?" The voice persisted although they sounded unsure. 

"Do you mean a McFlurry and fries? Sir, like I said this is Ta-" Levi counted to five in his head. _Serenity. Serenity._ He thought to calm his boiling annoyance.

" _YAH! Wooooow, yer sooooo smaaaheaaarrrt._ " The voice hiccuped. "YOu shOuLD be a- a- _daughter!_  NO! Fuck? _DOCTOR!_  Yah, you shud be a daughter."

Sometimes the headsets were connected to a speaker so the whole kitchen could hear the orders, and tonight someone had turned it on. So the employees were giggling and trying but failing to keep their composure at they listened to the drunk's order and Levi's obvious fury.

" _SIR!_ For the last time this is _Taco. Fucking. Bell_." From the window Levi could hear honks of impatient customers and knew a lenghthy queue had formed.

"Ah taco isss fuckin' Belle? I thot da Beast didthat." The voice asked confused, and Levi wanted to strangle the fool through the headset. "Oh, yer, can I haf a mcflurry an' an' fries?"

The kitchen erupted in guffaws and suppressed giggles that piqued the curiosity of customers eating in the dining hall. Levi covered the mic piece to let out a shout of curses, took a deep breath that did nothing to calm his anger, and uncovered the mic.

With practiced false politeness, Levi spoke, "Yes, please come to the second window. You'll have your _mcflurry and fries ready_."

Jean walked to the window, feeling proud of himself. He didn’t need Marco to watch over him like his mom. He was completely capable of doing things on his own. 

He waited patiently as numerous boxes were passed from the window to the car in front of him. There must be a party or something going on. Jean shrugged and walked up to the window when the car had gone. 

A short boy with rage-filled eyes was there to greet him. 

“Hia th’r, yer th’ boy I tlkd to rite?” He asked, now not only was Jean not speaking any real language, but he was also tripping all over himself. He leaned against the window which brought him closer to the other boy. “I wld hit ‘n ya if I cld form an actul sntnce.” 

“Well, then, thank god you’re not sober,” the boy huffed, shoving a bag in Jean’s arms. “Thank you for your visit, please come again.” He seemed to be gritting his teeth at this point. 

“K, thnks,” Jean answered and handed the boy a ten, leaving the window. _Where do I go now, I don’t want to go back to the club..._  Jean shrugged and walked into the restaurant, finding a table and sitting down. He pulled out his phone and sighed when he found that it was dead. Maybe that’s a good thing. Jean thought, dumping the contents of the bag onto the table.

“Ths isn’t a Mc….wht did I ask for?” Jean didn’t really care anyways, he was just hungry. He took a bite out of a burrito, making sure he chewed well enough so he wouldn’t choke. _What a way to go out though_ , He thought, chuckling to himself.

"When I said come again I meant when you're not drunk and talking like a fool," Levi had watched the boy walk out of the drive-through lane and right into the resturant. The burrito he gave him was cheap so there were some change left over. "Here, you forgot your change."

The change wasn't also the reason why Levi stopped by the boy. He was drunk and Levi wanted to keep an eye on him. And by keep an eye on him, Levi would be sitting with him until he finished his meal and left.

"So, what's your name?" Levi asked. He sat back on a chair across the boy and crossed his legs.

“Jst wnted to watch me?” Jean questioned, raising his eyebrow. “M’name’s Jean, it’s not John, its wth the ‘zsh’ sound…’s French.” Jean was starting to feel tired. He knew he would fall asleep soon, whether he willed it or not. 

He laid his head on the table, pushing the partially eaten burrito out of the way. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and his will to keep them open was depleting fast. 

“Hey, do ya mind if I jst’ sleep fr’ a while?” Jean didn’t wait for an answer as he slowly began to lose consciousness. Maybe staying with Marco would’ve been a good idea.  

Jean was jolted from his sleep by something hitting him repeatedly. What the-? What was left of his thought process was cut off by something else hitting him.   
Jean raised his head to see what was happening. As his eyes adjusted to the light he found the boy he was talking to earlier was now throwing hot sauce packets at him. 

“What are you doing?” Jean asked, his speech becoming less scrambled and more literate. 

“Don’t sleep in my restaurant!” He answered. 

“Okay- shit- I’m awake, _I’m awake!_ ” Jean defended himself by throwing his hands up to cover his face. The packets ceased their flying and Jean slowly brought down his arms. 

“Go home, my shift is over, I can’t babysit you anymore,” Levi said coolly.

“How?” Jean asked, his thoughts still too scrambled to think out a proper plan. 

Levi sighed and frowned. “Fine,” he said after a minute. “I’ll take you home, where do you live?” 

“I live on campus,” Jean answered, getting up from the table. Levi nodded then went in the back to get his clothes then showed Jean to his car and they began their drive. 

Jean tried his hardest to stay awake, but Levi’s silence paired with the constant stream of cars and street lamps lulled him to fall into the depths of his dreams.

At a red light, Levi swiftly sent Farlan a text to clean up the thrown sauce packets and uneaten burrito left at the table. Farlan sent a thumbs-up emoji and that stupid, suggestive emoji Levi hated to be answered in when he texted his best friend.

Thank goodness there was a middle-finger emoji now.

It was around two in the morning now and Levi glanced at his snoozing passenger. The 'diot was leaning against the door, drooling onto the seatbelt across himself. _Disgusting._  Levi thought and made a mental note to clean the fabric of the seatbelt.

He wasn't surprised Jean went to the same university as him. In this part of town, most of the residents were univeristy students so you rarely saw anybody younger than eighteen and older than thirty. 

They arrived at the students dorms and Levi purposely sped up as he drove over a speed-bump. With the speed he was going, the car sailed a feet above the ground and jarred Jean awake.

"We're here, Drunken Beauty." Levi parked in front of the apartment. A group of students passed by, hooting and laughing.

Jean’s head smacked against the window and he shot up, wide-eyed. He held back a glare because he still felt slightly thankful, but his gratitude was slowly dripping dry. 

“Thanks,” Jean got out of the car and stumbled to the steps in front of the dorms. Jean hated this. He doubted he would ever go drinking with Connie like that again.

When Jean finally got back to the room he shared with Marco, he was met with an equal parts angry and relieved Marco. 

“ _Oh my god, Jean,_ ” Marco exclaimed running to Jean. “ _Where were you?_ Your phone was off! I swear to god if you got an STD or some person pregnant I will kill you!"

Jean laughed light-heartedly. " _Wow,_ you really think so little of my character?” He asked, feigning offence.

“You can’t really blame me, Mr. _I-almost-set-our-high-school-on-fire-for-a-prank_ ,” Marco huffed. 

“Hey, that Eren guy started a war and I’d be damned if I didn’t finish it,” Jean said defensively.

“You finished it alright…by almost getting you _both_ thrown out of school.”

“You’re right,” Jean admitted, losing the will to argue. “I’m going to bed.” 

“Okay, me too,” Marco agreed. “But you better tell me what happened tomorrow, you got it?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Bodt,” Jean teased. 

“Go to bed,” Marco ordered, throwing a pillow at him.

“Okay, _okay._ Goodnight, Marco.”

“Night, Jean.”

And with that, the two of them went to bed, Jean dreading his conversation the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have a tumblr, reblogging the tumblr post of this is highly appreciated.   
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
